


skip to the good bit

by Einhorn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einhorn/pseuds/Einhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This feels filthy, obscene, but in a way she can’t describe--she loves it. There’s a thrill in it, in the way that if either of them make any sound, it’s all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skip to the good bit

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Amalthea’s sitting in the middle of a meeting with Josephine when she feels her pants gently slide down.

She doesn’t dare move, doesn’t dare look down--she knows she’ll go beet red if she does, and the way that those  fingers  brush against the inner side of her thigh--

How Sera got beneath the desk--and how Amalthea didn’t notice--is beyond her and  oh,  is this ever something she cannot  believe  is happening. How Sera’s fingers are gently kneading at her calves and how her lips are trailing faint kisses from knees to hip, how she tugs at her lover’s smalls with her teeth.

Josephine strikes up a conversation about a budget or whatever, and Amalthea nods and smiles at her as Sera gingerly pulls down her smalls. This feels filthy, obscene, but in a way she can’t describe--she loves it. There’s a thrill in it, in the way that if either of them make  any  sound, it’s all over. 

Sera’s head sinks between her leg and the elf bites down, catching the inside of her left thigh and making Amalthea fight not to suck in a surprised breath. She steals a glance down, and the look upon her lover’s face is positively feral. Eyes faintly glowing in the desk’s shadow with lips split in a sultry, lustful grin, she looks like the cat who caught the cream. The elf flicks her eyes up to meet Amalthea’s, and slowly licks her lips. 

Obscene , Amalthea thinks again, and tries her very hardest not to jump when Sera’s tongue drags its way up her sex. It lingers at the top, tip teasing at the bud of her clit before her mouth latches on, giving it an experimental suck before letting go.

Amalthea finds herself sinking down in her chair before she can catch herself, breath hitching and a low whine wheezing from between clenched teeth.

Josephine looks up from whatever documents she’d been looking over and gives her a concerned look. “Are you quite alright, Inquisitor?” she asks, brows raised. 

“Fine,” Amalthea squeaks, “Just fine! I just--just ate something funny and it’s catching up with me.”

She can  feel  Sera’s silent laughter against her sex, lips quirked up into a grin as she continues to tease. Her tongue movies quick and fast, and  oh  Amalthea’s already so close, the thrill of almost being caught hitting her in places she didn’t expect it to. Unconsciously she reaches beneath the desk to rest her hand upon Sera’s head, grasping at her straw-colored hair and pulling her closer, guiding her. 

It takes not but a few seconds more and another few clever strokes of Sera’s tongue before she’s done, forcing her body not to move, not to twitch, not to show  any  sign of the absolutely positively potentially politically devastating deed just done. A little hiss, a little groan that she disguises by clutching her stomach and bending over, as though suffering from a stomachache, but astoundingly she holds in it all. 

Josephine blinks at her. “You really must be suffering so, Inquisitor, for you to groan so...forcefully. Shall I perhaps have some tea sent up to ease your stomach?”

“Yes,” Amalthea manages to school her face into a grimace of pain, rather than the expression of someone who’s been thoroughly eaten out, “That would be appreciated.”

“I shall leave you, then.” Josephine gathers up her papers and stands, calling out “Rest well, Inquisitor!” as she exits the room. 

Amalthea has never been more glad to see her retreating back. She looks down below the desk again, and Sera’s grin has gone from feral to downright dirty. The elf wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, and winks.

“Now who’s the honey-tongue.” Sera snickers, and Amalthea pulls her up onto her lap.

“Hush,” she orders without malice, “You’re being very naughty, aren’t you? You know what happens to naughty girls don’t you, Kitten?”

Sera’s aroused little giggle is all she needs as confirmation before she pulls her in for a kiss, hands already wandering and planning their revenge.


End file.
